


Nothing but the truth

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Gail gets dosed with a real live truth serum and reveals her feelings to EVERYONE but most of all on Holly Stewart. Bonus points for smut.  Pre-relationship. You're the best.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Nothing but the truth

“Wait...Tell me again what happened.”

“So we aren’t really sure, Doc. We were kind of hoping you could tell us.” 

Oliver led Holly through the doors of the hospital. Between her badge and his very few people stopped them.

“Our little petulant Peck was brought in after she cut her hand on some broken glass in an old chemical plant.” Oliver explained in his patently paternal way, “And well, she hasn’t stopped talking since she got here.”

Holly wasn’t surprised. “Well, Gail hates hospitals.” She figured that the blonde would’ve insulted every single person with a white coat by now.

“Yeah, it’s more like she can’t stop talking.” They had finally reached Gail’s room. Oliver reached for the door and offered Holly a mischievous smile, “You’ll see.”

“Ollie.” Gail lit up at the sight of the older officer. “Did you know that you are hands down my favorite partner? I stole your Dad mug by the way. I couldn’t help it. I know it’s yours but you’re more of a Dad to me than Bill is most days and it just makes me feel better to have it. Maybe because I know it’s yours and you let me and I can’t really tell you enough how much I appreciate it. Especially when we talk about weapons, oh and shoes. You have great taste in shoes.”

“I was wondering where that thing went.” But Oliver’s smile never wavered despite the stern tone. “Alright, Peck. I got a special visitor for you.”

Blue eyes shifted to his right and if it was possible they lit up even more. “LUNCHBOX! You’re here. Thank god you’re here. Do you have any idea how many losers I’ve had to deal with? I tried to tell them that I already had someone I wanted to play doctor with and didn’t need them.”

Holly blushed as Oliver coughed to cover his laugh but the shaking shoulders gave him away. “You mean you had a doctor already.”

“Sure that too.”

Holly wasn’t sure what to say but luckily she was interrupted by a resident physician in green scrubs.

“So Ms. Peck we’re pretty sure that you got exposed to a relatively small dose of sodium thiopental.”

“Oh shit.” Holly muttered.

Oliver looked at the pathologist instead of the doctor-with-training-wheels. “Umm Doc, what’s sodium thigh-oh-something or other.”

“It’s a chemical colloquially known as truth serum, even though there is plenty of evidence that suggests it doesn’t necessarily guarantee the truth as people exposed can have their memories easily tampered with but it does lower inhibitions and tends to allow people to answer questions more openly and express themselves honestly.”

“Oh! So, Peck got dosed with truth serum. Well this is going to be good.” Oliver commented as the rest of the rookies showed up to the hospital. 

“Should we tell them?”

“No, we should film this.” Oliver pulled out his phone as the group of rambunctious officers piled into Gail’s room.

Gail put down her phone when the gang arrived. Confusion coloring her features, “Why are you all here?”

“Where else would we be?” Chris asked.

“Anywhere else. It’s not like any of you like me.”

They all began to protest but Gail was quick to cut them off. 

“Sure it is. Andy chose Nick over our friendship. Nick chose to fall in love with my friend while dating me. Chris chose Dov over me, Dov is just like both Chris and Nick only put up with me because they think I’m hot, and I cost Traci the love of her life. So why would any of you come to see me?”

“Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best plan.” Oliver offered when Holly gave him a look.

But Gail wasn’t done yet. “Holly is the only exception. She actually cares about me and has been my friend since we met. None of you were willing to give me a chance when we first met. Dov and Traci judged me for being a Peck. The Pecks judge me for not being like Steve. Nick judges me for not being fucking 22 anymore.”

“Gail we do care about you.” Chris offered again, everyone nodded in agreement.

“No, Andy cares about getting back with Swarek, Nick cares about getting into Andy’s pants if he isn’t already, Chris cares about being the nice guy, Dov cares about being a jackhole, Chloe cares about being annoyingly authentic. Traci might but there’s too much guilt there.”

“Gail I don’t blame you for what happened.” Traci voice was soft, the way she usually spoke to Leo.

“I know you keep saying that but how could you not? I do. I’m sure Swarek does when he isn’t blaming Andy and giving her those stupid pathetic longing looks despite going home with Marlo every night. Is it annoying to have two guys giving you those looks everyday McNally or do you just enjoy drowning in all the drama of it?”

Traci spoke up before Andy could respond, the brunette’s mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Alright maybe all of us coming wasn’t the best idea.”

“Seriously, all I wanted was for you guys to be my friends. Well not you, Price. I hate that you get to be yourself and everyone just eats that shit right up.” Chloe merely shrugged in acceptance. “If I try to be myself I get humiliated. Like with Traci, I’m pretty sure I tried to ask you out on a date that day with the sushi. I didn’t realize it at the time because it wasn’t until I met Lunchbox that I realized I might actually play for the other team but now that I look back on it, you are really pretty and kind of intimidating and so you made me nervous when I was trying to make friends but it may have been slightly more than friendly though right now the only woman I want to be more than friends with is Holly.”

Holly could feel everyone’s eyes on her.

But it was Oliver who clapped his hands together to draw away the attention. “Well on that note.” He started to herd the large group of confused rookies towards the door.

“Did Gail just come out?” Dov asked as the door closed behind them. But Oliver kept everyone moving forward.

Only Holly was left in the room and she was still trying to wrap her head around everything the blonde was saying.

“I’m sorry.”

Holly startled despite how quiet Gail’s voice was. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had almost forgotten that her friend was still sitting in a hospital bed. She moved over to the side of gurney and leaned against it. Her hand gently cradled Gail’s bandaged one as she examined the other doctor’s handiwork.

Holly was almost afraid to ask, “For what?”

“For being so shitty.”

Holly snorted. “As far as patients go you’re hardly the worst.”

“All your patients are dead. Do you even remember what it’s like to talk to people who can talk back?”

Holly wanted to be offended but it was too hard not smile with how serious Gail looked. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of a smartass?”

“People have said many things about my ass but smart isn’t an adjective used to describe me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Intellectually, Holly knew that she wasn’t. That Gail was telling the truth but the words had come out anyway in her disbelief. “ I think you’re incredibly smart.”

“The only smart thing I’ve done lately is try to kick you out of my crime scene.”

“It was my crime scene, officer. Or do we need to go over medical jurisprudence again?”

“We could, I like listening to you talk.”

Holly could feel the heat fill her cheeks. She wasn’t complaining. How could she? But she still wasn’t used to Gail complimenting her so much or being so sincere.

Luckily she didn’t have to respond because the doctor returned to talk to Gail about staying at the hospital. After more than a few choice words from the blonde regarding the doctor’s anatomy he was more than willing to release Gail on the condition that Holly kept an eye on her.

She was a doctor after all.

Gail was quiet throughout the ride home. Holly figured her adrenaline had probably worn off even if the intoxication hadn’t. Plus, it had given Holly time to think as she drove along the relatively quiet streets.

She knew that with the exposure to the chemical Gail had basically lost any filter she had but never in her rational, fully conscious brain did she ever think that Gail’s brutal honesty would ever result in her basically confessing to a crush on her (Dreaming Holly felt very vindicated though).

“Thank you.” 

Gail’s voice was small but it cut through the silence in Holly’s garage when she cut the engine to her car.

“Of course, what are friends for?”

Holly didn’t know how to describe the look on Gail’s face but the blonde simply opened her mouth to speak before shutting it and shaking her head. Instead she climbed out of the car and Holly followed suit. 

Despite it being Holly’s house, she let Gail lead the way. Holly had a billion questions bubbling inside of her but she couldn’t ask any of them. She couldn’t use the situation to her advantage like that. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

Holly snorted. Of course Gail was. “Okay, what would you like to eat?”

“You.”

Holly choked on air. She started coughing violently. The lack of air bringing tears to her eyes. 

Gail patted her on the back, “Was it something I said?”

“Nope.” Holly gasped. “Not at all.” Gail’s hand had gone from whacking her back to rubbing gentle circles. Holly cleared her throat and stood tall. “How about a sandwich?”

“Okay. But no-”

“Tomatoes, I know.”

“You’re the best, Lunchbox.”

“I bet you say that to all the women who feed you.” Holly joked as she started towards the kitchen, but she felt Gail catch her hand.

“I mean it. Holls, you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what I would do if I fucked things up with you. I can’t lose you, Lunchbox. I’ve lost plenty of people or never had them at all and I just can’t handle that with you. And I’m a mess, a huge mess of a person. I’m pretty sure I’m a sociopath. I haven’t slept a decent night in my own bed but I can in yours. I don’t think I’ve even felt anything in over a year and then I met you and all I feel is good when I’m around you and when you kissed me, I realized why but I’m not good at having good things. But god, I want you Holly. I can’t stop thinking about the things I want to do with you, the things I want you to do to me. If I told you about the dream I had the other night where I was in the shower and you came in and…”

Holly knew she needed to end the honest ramble. “Gail.”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to tell me this in the morning.”

“Why? It’s the truth.”

“I know that.” Holly brought Gail’s hand up to her lips before she let go entirely. “But right now it’s not your choice. In the morning it will be.” 

By morning the serum would be out of Gail’s system and then she could choose to tell Holly how she felt if she wanted to. If she was ready to. 

But Gail seemed to have other plans. “I don’t want to wait until morning.” 

She was so close that Holly could feel her lips brushing against her own. “I want to be with you now. I want to tell you now. I’ve been holding this in for weeks and I don’t know that I can anymore.”

Holly didn’t want to wait any longer either, but she knew that she had to. It wasn’t fair of her to take advantage of the situation. Regardless of her feelings for the blonde, Gail was her best friend and she wasn’t going to risk that for anything. Not even the chance to have all her (and apparently Gail’s) dreams come true

So she pulled back. “Come on, let’s eat and get to bed. You’re probably going to have a wicked hangover in the morning.”

“But I haven’t been drinking?” Yet Gail followed her anyway.

“No but you probably will if you remember everything you’ve said.” Holly mumbled to herself.

After ensuring that her patient was properly fed, Holly managed to get her upstairs. She was about to get the bed ready in the guest room when Gail spoke up again, “Can I stay in your room?”

“Ummm….”

“I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Then Gail considered what she had said, “Actually no I won’t. I’ll definitely want to be the little spoon and there’s a good chance at some point in the night I’m probably going to grab your ass.”

Holly had never been a prude and yet her cheeks were stained red the entire night from hearing the “truth” come out of Gail’s mouth. She had always figured Gail would be more of a boob person but apparently she liked her butt. Who knew?

Holly laughed it off, “I guess that’s a sacrifice I’m going to have to make.” 

She got pajamas for the two of them and forced Gail into the bathroom to change. She didn’t need any more temption and when Gail had started to reach for the button on her pants, Holly nearly lost any self-control she had left.

It took a while but finally they were both settled in Holly’s bed. Holly reached for the light and then settled back onto her half. She felt the bed dip as Gail moved closer.

“Can I say one more thing, Lunchbox?”

Gail’s warmth radiated into Holly’s side. She could feel the way her chest rose and fell with each breath 

“Of course.”

“I think I know why I like you so much.”

“My boobs.”

“Well those are exquisite. But it’s because you make me feel safe. And I haven’t felt like that before. I know I’m more damaged than I’m worth and I know that you deserve better than me, Holly, but if you gave me chance I really think we could be something special.”

Holly pressed her lips to Gail’s forehead and felt the blonde sigh, “I really think so too.”

As Gail settled into her side, Holly settled into a restless night. There was only one thought keeping her awake: would Gail remember all this in the morning?

///

The first thing that Holly registered was that she was cold. It took a moment before she became painfully aware that her personal space heater was missing. When she reached across the bed and felt the chill of empty sheets,dread sank into her stomach. 

Gail must’ve woken up before her and true to her word the first day they met created an emergency situation. Now she was going to have to get her cat out of a tree without scaring her more. Maybe Holly could just act like she never heard Gail admit to feeling the same way as her. Maybe she could blame it on the drugs. 

Maybe all Gail needed was time. Holly could give her time. She was known for her patience. If you asked her best friends they’d say that she was a little (lot) too patient. So she could be patient and wait for Gail. 

She covered her head with her pillow and let out a long groan. (Even that smelled like Gail’s shampoo).

It was only after Holly’s brain quieted for a minute that her ears finally picked up on a soft sound. She got up and headed into her hallway.

She smelled bacon.

Following her senses she made her way to the kitchen. Holly was pretty sure she was still dreaming. Because standing in her kitchen, with one of Holly’s old star wars t-shirt on was Gail, spatula in hand and humming a tune that could be heard just over the crackle of the frying pan.

“I see you found my death star waffle iron.”

Gail jumped, the spatula clattering against the frying pan before hitting the ground.

“You shouldn’t scare people who have hot grease and no pants on.”

Holly swallowed hard. Her shirt was barely hitting Gail’s thighs. The night before she had been so focused on keeping the blonde at bay that she had tried hard not to look at what she was wearing when they went to bed. But it was hard to take her eyes off of her in the morning light. 

“Sorry, good morning.”

“Morning nerd.”

Holly waited a few minutes in painful silence while Gail focused on cooking. But when it was clear that the blonde wasn’t going to start the conversation she gathered her nerve to do so as soon as the burner went off.

“Are we...should we talk?”

“I’m kinda all talked out, Lunchbox. Can we just breakfast for now? Talk later.”

“Yeah, yes...please. It umm smells delicious.”

“Well let’s hold any judgement until you taste it.” Gail set two plates down on the table.

Holly was actually glad to have the food as a distraction. She wasn’t sure she was ready to have a conversation about the things Gail had said the night before. And if seeing Gail still in her house had come as a surprise, finding out that she cooked was even more so. She took her first tentative bite with blue eyes watching her intently.

Holly moaned in appreciation and if her eyes hadn’t shut she would’ve seen the way Gail looked away and the faint blush that had hit pale cheeks. (Un)fortunately she was too immersed in the assault of sweetness on her taste buds.

Gail cleared her throat, “I also found your stash of vanilla bean.”

“I noticed.”

The two ate in companionable silence. Just the scrap of forks and the occasional appreciative sound from Holly. When they were both finally done, Holly chanced a look at Gail. There was still a talk that needed to be had.

“Ummm…” 

Holly braced herself as Gail started to speak. 

“You have a little syrup right…” Gail reached over, her thumb gently brushing against Holly’s lip. Holly struggled not to shiver as a chill ran down her spine. “Here.”

Gail brought her thumb up to her own lips, gently licking the stickiness from it. Holly hated the way her stomach flipped as she watched the small flicker of Gail’s tongue. She was still a little wound up from spending an entire night tangled up with the woman of her dreams so this wasn’t just teasing. 

It was torture.

She cleared her throat again. “Gail, I-I need to know….”

“If I remember what I said last night?”

And if she meant it. But Holly just nodded. 

Gail sighed, “It would probably be easier if I said I didn’t. But I remember all of it. And that isn’t the serum shit talking. Not anymore. I know what I said last night every time I opened my stupid fucking mouth.”

Holly wasn’t breathing. She knew she wasn’t. Her body turned to pins and needles in anticipation of what came next. It was time for Gail to regret it and take it all back.

“And I meant every word of it.” 

Holly was pretty sure her heart stopped altogether before rebooting with a vengeance. “You-you did?”

“Yeah, Lunchbox, you really are the best person in my life and I really am a shitshow.” Holly opened her mouth to protest but Gail kept going. “And yeah I have had way too many thoughts about you naked.”

“I don’t think you mentioned the naked part.”

Gail smirked, “Oh ooops. Then I just thought it. Pretty sure I implied it.”

Holly didn’t argue. The implication had definitely been there. She watched though as Gail’s usual cockiness slipped away.

“I’m sorry I dumped all that on you last night. You didn’t need to hear about my stupid crush on you or my stupid feelings. I’m sure you don’t feel the same-”

Her lips caught Gail’s in a gentle kiss as Holly cut off the ramble the only way she could think of for both their sakes.

“Sorry,” Holly offered. She hadn’t meant to blindside Gail with the kiss but she didn’t know how to put into words just how okay she was with everything Gail had said. That she felt exactly the same way and had since she first laid eyes on the snarky blonde cop in the ravine. “You were saying.”

“Fuck it, I’ve talked enough,” Gail pulled Holly forward, their lips colliding in a bruising kiss, that was too much teeth and not enough finesse. 

But it didn’t matter. 

They found a rhythm quickly. Lips moving against one another as hands pulled at soft clothing to try to get closer. It was weeks, months of pent up feelings finally having the chance to be acted on. 

Holly pulled Gail into her lap. She loved the feeling of her strong thighs wrapping tightly around her. And the way that Gail had tangled her hands into Holly’s hair to keep her close, never letting their lips part for more than a few seconds. 

She couldn’t help it when her hands started to wonder. Moving from flexing thighs to find warm skin under the borrowed shirt. Her fingers were tracing their way up Gail’s ribs when the blonde suddenly pulled back.

“Too fast?” Holly worried.

“Not fast enough. We still have too many clothes on.”

Holly was quick to remedy that. She had the shirt Gail was wearing up and off in two seconds, and was vaguely aware of the sound of a lamp being knocked over when she tossed it over her shoulder.

For a minute all Holly could do was stop and stare. She literally had the woman of her dreams in the palms of her hands. Gail’s porcelain skin was flushed, a pretty pink running down her chest. But Holly’s admiration was shorter than she’d have liked as Gail pulled her into a long, slow kiss.

Holly’s fingers instinctively flexed against prominent hips earning her a moan from the woman still in her lap. Holly pulled her closer and Gail responded by grinding her hips down. She could feel Gail’s warmth through the thin barrier of her boy shorts.

She slid her hands up, one gripping Gail’s back while the other cupped one of the cop’s perfect breasts. She gave a tentative squeeze, which earned her another moan. It was enough to spur Holly on. She squeezed harder before pinching a pink perky nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck.” Gail gasped, she was grinding even harder into Holly’s lap. The shorts she wore were beyond the point of ruin. Soaked completely through.

Holly’s other hand started to make it’s way south while Holly’s lips moved to Gail’s neck. When Holly reached the edge of her underwear she paused as her fingertips slipped just under the elastic.

“Holly.” Gail panted.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stop.”

Holly moved up to reattach their lips in a bruising kiss before dipping her finger into the slickness between Gail’s legs. She gathered some before sliding up to Gail’s swollen clit. She could feel the peak stiffen even more are she start to rub circles around it.

Gail couldn’t manage to keep up the kissing, instead panting against Holly’s lips as she started to grind against Holly’s hand. 

“Inside. Please, Hol, I need you inside of me.”

Holly couldn’t help but oblige. Slipping first one finger then another into Gail. She appreciated how tight she was before she started slowly pumping her fingers. But Gail seemed to have other plans as her hips started moving faster and harder against her. 

Holly changed the angle of her hand, using her palm to press against Gail’s clit as her fingers curled inside of her to press in just the right spot. She moved harder, thrusting deeper each time until finally Gail’s entire body was shaking. Holly kept it up, helping Gail up and over the edge of orgasm and riding it out until the body on top of her went limp. 

Holly laughed as Gail buried her face into her neck.

“Was that okay?”

“Okay?!? Holly that was the best orgasm I’ve had in years. Maybe ever.”

“I don’t know. The truth serum wore off. How can I be sure you’re telling the truth.”

Gail caught her wrist and held up glistening fingers. “I think the evidence is right here.”

“Well when you put it that way.”” Holly brought her fingers up to her lips to get her first taste of the blonde. Blue eyes watched as she swirled her tongue around them until they were clean. 

“As soon as I can walk, we’re heading upstairs and continuing what we just started.”

But Holly didn’t want to wait. She scooped a laughing Gail up and started towards the stairs. She still had plenty of feelings she needed to show and a few truths of her own to confess.


End file.
